ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers (2018 Netflix series)
The Transformers (2018 Netflix Series) 'is an upcoming Netflix web series for the Transformers franchise created by Boulder Media. This show airs a year later when ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) is finished. Autobots Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The current leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who, despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/White/Silver/Yellow/Purple/Green/Tan Futuristic Semi-Truck. He wields a handheld energon sword, a handheld energon shield with an ion-cannon on, a handheld energon halberd & a handheld fusion shotgun, but eventually gains the Star Saber of Primus later. * Jazz (Khary Payton): Autobot Second-in-Command & Optimus' best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who, before every battle, would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he does have an obsession with Earth's entertainment culture, such as break dance & ballet. His knowledge of Earth's environment & culture designated him as Optimus' assistant. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red Futuristic Street Rally Sports Car like his Generation 1/2, Robots in Disguise (2015) & Online counterparts. He wields 2 handheld energon Static Shock Tonfas, a right forearm-mounted electro-whip used for fighting & for grappling, a left forearm-mounted Arc Blaster, 2 shoulder-mounted sonic cannons, a handheld flamethrower & 2 handheld energon nun-chucks. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Ironhide (Jess Harnell): Autobot Third-in-Command, a battle-hardened veteran, one of the toughest Autobots & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Xtreme Truck. He wields a right forearm-mounted plasma cannon, a left forearm-mounted rocket launcher, 2 shoulder-mounted particle chain-guns, a handheld energon mace, a handheld ion pistol, a handheld fusion rifle & a handheld energon tomahawk. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Medic & one of Optimus' brother figures who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. To any Autobots, he’s both their friend & medic. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Futuristic Advanced Life Support Vehicle like his Online counterpart as well as his Combiner Wars toy. He wields a handheld sonic cannon, a right arm-mounted energon Sapphire Scalpel buzzsaw, a handheld electro-blaster, a handheld Toxic Syringe & a handheld energon dagger. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. His battle computer will glitch out at illogical situations or if he gets startled & he'll pass out. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Futuristic Police Car like his Generation 1 & Universe counterparts as well as his Combiner Wars toy. He wields a handheld acid rifle, a handheld electro-taser, shruikens, 2 handheld fusion pistols, a handheld energon club & 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. * Bumblebee (Will Friedle): Autobot Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created, before the Allspark went into hibernation. By natural selection, he was appointed to be Optimus' scout. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Futuristic Hatchback like his Animated & Online counterparts. He wields a right arm-mounted plasma cannon, 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a handheld energon sword, a handheld energon hammer & a left-arm-mounted sonic cannon. * Arcee (Alyson Stoner): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black Kawasaki Z1000 Motorcycle. She wields 2 handheld ion pistols, a handheld plasma shotgun, a hand-held energon-spear, 2 forearm-mounted energon blades & a handheld energon crossbow. * Sideswipe (Darren Criss): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory & an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Diablo Exotic Car like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. He wields 2 handheld plasma pistols, 2 forearm-mounted energon swords, a handheld flare gun & a handheld energon spear. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became the Autobot Air Commander who speaks in a mix between an Australian & British accent & the High Council accepted his turn after he saves one of the council members. His dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he’s often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he’s the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. He wields a handheld energon sword, a right forearm-mounted rocket launcher, a handheld energon tomahawk, 2 shoulder-mounted particle cannons & a handheld energon boomerang. * Cliffjumper (Sean Astin): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Dodge Challenger Muscle Car like his Prime counterpart. He wields a handheld glass gas cannon, a right arm-mounted plasma cannon, a handheld energon lasso, a handheld energon sword & a handheld ion chain-gun. * Mirage (Matthew Mercer): Autobot Cloaker who speaks with an Italian accent, can be a little impatient, often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which they eventually did & secretly befriended Blitzwing. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends & enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds outside of Cybertron’s many cities. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Futuristic Dragster like his Generation 1 & Online counterparts. He wields invisibility as well as 2 forearm-mounted energon blades, a handheld plasma rifle, a handheld energon chain whip, grenades, a handheld electro-blaster, a handheld energon tomahawk, bolas & a handheld electro-staff. * Perceptor (Wil Wheaton): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable which made him a kind of a scientific jack-of-all-trades. He later became a sniper to help Arcee & to make himself more useful in battle. He transforms into a Red/Grey Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38 Truck. He wields a handheld concussion rifle, a handheld energon machete, a right shoulder-mounted lens plasma cannon & a handheld energon dagger. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides for him. He's vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Futuristic Jeep. He wields a handheld Hologram gun that can make holograms to trick his enemies, to hide, conceal or distract & can project almost anything, a handheld energon machete, a right shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, a handheld triple-barrel Phalanx cannon, grenades & a handheld energon dagger. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Interceptor who's the fastest Autobot around & has friendly banter with the other Autobots, though he also talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Wheeljack, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Octone, Unicron, Dead End & Vortex can understand what the hell he’s saying. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver SSC Ultimate Aero Race Car. He wields turbo speed as well as 2 handheld ion pistols, a handheld energon triple staff, a handheld electro-blaster, a handheld energon machete, 2 forearm-mounted sonic cannons & a handheld energon boomerang. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): Autobot Swordswoman who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. Her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go, street racing thanks to Knock Out & she even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles which impressed Lockdown. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. She wields 2 handheld energon swords similar to katanas, shruikens, 2 handheld ion pistols, a handheld energon shield, 2 wrist-mounted energon grappling hooks used for fighting & for grappling, a right arm-mounted particle chain-gun, 2 forearm-mounted energon saws, kunais, 2 shoulder-mounted grenade launchers, a handheld energon machete, 2 hip-mounted particle chain-guns,which she uses if her legs were blasted off or severed by her enemies until they put back on or rebuild, a handheld energon dagger she keeps behind one of her ears, every type of grenade & 2 feet-mounted shoe blades. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from ''Teen Titans Go'', having long hair with a sharp bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from when she was killed & stolen & taut muscles & wearing Cityspeaker makeup based off Kabuki makeup, a metal eye-patch after she lost her left optic back on Caminus until Lockdown found it, gave to her as a Christmas present & she placed it back in, functional again with some help from Red Alert, a Hell’s Angels leather jacket with the words " The Pit’s Angels" & "Caminus" on the back, a midriff-baring sleeveless croptop, a track skirt with women’s track pants underneath & women's lug sole platform boots with a sports bra & workout panties/bikini bottoms hybrids underneath all of it, for underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, interfacing with Lockdown or playing video games or watching TV. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often. He does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Defense Satellite Cannon Hybrid like his War for Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. He wields a helmet-mounted ion cannon, 2 shoulder-mounted plasma chain-guns, right arm-mounted claws, 2 hip-mounted combustion cannons, a left arm-mounted fusion cannon, 2 shin-mounted grenade launchers & 8 chest-mounted particle cannons with 4 on the front & 4 on the back. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Futuristic Motorcycles, Futuristic Sports Cars, Futuristic Fighter Jets, Futuristic Helicopters Futuristic Trucks, Futuristic Tanks & Futuristic Boats. They wield all types of weapons. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The alcoholic, bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Commando & Defense Tactician who's always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. Sadly, her joking is often a cover for her low self-esteem. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of her favorite drink #ThrowbackThursday, which is made of discarded/broken phones, Energon, toxic phone residue, sushi, golf balls, hard-boiled eggs & chocolate, that can push a Warworld into hyperspace. Her good humor & bravery are all of great use & she knows how to make the most out of her abilities, but convincing her of that is hard. Once she starts moping about her handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get her in gear. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight Xtreme Vehicle. She wields the ability to generate forcefields & to cling on metallic surfaces as well as a right shoulder-mounted plasma cannon, a handheld fusion rifle, a back-mounted rocket launcher & a handheld energon chain whip. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle where she does have some fun. * Nova Prime (Robin Atkin Downes): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. He wields a handheld energon sword, a right forearm-mounted flamethrower, a left forearm-mounted acid gun & a handheld energon flail. His voice pattern is based off Annihilus. * Cosmos (David Kaye): * Blaster (Kevin Michael Richardson): ** Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): ** Rewind (Christopher Daniel Barnes): ** Eject (Daryl Sabara): ** Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): * Greenlight (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Trailbreaker/Trailcutter's sister. * Swerve (Ron Perlman): * Pipes (Jason Douglas): * Skyhammer (Corey Feldman): '''Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): * Inferno (Rino Romano): * Vibes (Lacey Chabert): Paylord's friend who have a huge crush on him. She never afraid to spark out of her mind, expert for telling Paylord she have a crush on him. She transforms into a Light Yellow/Blue Sports Car with Orange flames. Wreckers * Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Wrecker Third-in-Command & Ratchet's daughter figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game in battle or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like the other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. Paranoia makes her good at her job as nothing escapes her notice, no matter how small. She’s prone to rash judgments which can lead to injuring herself & comrades. She temporarily became even more paranoid due to an accident which resulted in some processor damage & was tricked by Starscream into helping him. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Fire Department BMW i3 Electric Fire Chief Car/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. She wields Psionic Optics that she calls the Stare, that causes anyone who looks at her to experience Mental Paralysis based on Fear, which worked on the Dinobots, Insecticons & even Trypticon, but doesn’t work on everyone such as Windblade, Megatron, Lockdown, Dead End & Vortex as well as a right forearm-mounted laser cannon, a handheld energon machete, a handheld rocket launcher, 2 shoulder-mounted sonic cannons, a handheld energon dagger & a handheld energon chain whip. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having her long hair all the way down to her waist & wearing eye-shadow, a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless sweater with an apron-like design, sleeves, a miniskirt & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she’s seducing her patients during her operations, underwater missions or just when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Wrecker Engineer who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. Because of this, he's a welcome addition to the Wreckers, as staying on the cutting edge of technology is a priority for the Wreckers. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Red Alert to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. He wields 2 handheld energon swords, a right shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, a handheld Stillson Wrench & a handheld Fusion Ray Gun that shoots explosive bubbles. * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Wrecker Munition Specialist & Autobot Space Bridge Technician, Ironhide & Leadfoot’s brother figure who has a tendency of breaking things which often disturbs Prowl & although he isn’t as intelligent as the other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes-Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. He wields a handheld energon flail, a handheld energon machete, a handheld ion chain-gun, grenades & 2 forearm-mounted rocket launchers. * Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Wrecker Aerial Recon who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. However, this frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. She later befriended Red Alert & even Blast Off. She gets into more trouble with Seekers, Aerial Vehicons & Transformers Response Force drones than she can handle. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green A-10 Thunderbolt II Bomber Jet like her Generation 1 counterpart as well as her live-action toy/M1117 Armored Security Vehicle. She wields a handheld laser pistol, a handheld fusion chain-gun, a handheld energon sword & 2 forearm-mounted rocket launchers. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & wearing goggles on her head, gloves, a croptop with a sports shirt that ends at her navel underneath, cargo shorts with leggings underneath & women's running sneakers with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which she only shows when doing underwater stunts & cooling off after an intense performance or battle. * Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): The self-centered Wrecker Tactician who speaks in an English accent & is a mouthful of snark with a mouthful of attitude. Despite these vices, he's a crack shot who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Deceptions before they know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Futuristic Dune Buggy. He wields 2 handheld fusion pistols, a handheld energon sword, a handheld crossbow with energon arrows, a handheld energon chain whip, a handheld energon dagger & grenades. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): Wrecker Scout & Spy in charge of diversionary tactics whose attention to detail has helped out the Autobots several times, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Law Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots. Misinformation is the weapon he wields to wrong-foot & lead the enemy astray. He even used his affable nature to root out the deepest concerns of his fellow Autobots. While he may talk a mile a minute & be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, he, at least, has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in, firing blind. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Futuristic Race Car. He wields a right arm-mounted plasma cannon, a left arm-mounted energon sword, 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers & a left wrist-mounted phase-shifter. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): Wrecker Samurai who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later joined the Wreckers & vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2017 Honda Accord Sports Car/Futuristic Helicopter. He wields 2 handheld energon swords similar to katanas, a handheld ion pistol, a handheld plasma rifle, a handheld longbow with energon arrows, a handheld energon spear & a handheld energon dagger. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Warpath (John DiMaggio): The brash & boastful Wrecker Artillery Specialist who speaks in a Russian accent, uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & has dementia which he got during one battle in the Great War. With help from Perceptor, he eventually was cured of it. He’s also helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown/Green Futuristic Tank. He wields a chest-mounted shell cannon, a handheld plasma rifle, a handheld energon mace & 2 shoulder-mounted sonic cannons. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): Wrecker Sea Warrior & the toughest member of the Wreckers that got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus could convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Roadbuster & Snarl & secretly befriended Dead End & rejoin the Wreckers. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Futuristic Hovercraft. She wields hydrokinesis as well as a handheld energon harpoon gun, a handheld electro-trident, 2 shoulder-mounted hydro-cannons, a handheld energon cutlass, a harpoon-themed electro-blaster & 2 forearm-mounted torpedo launchers. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Impactor (Roger Craig Smith): * Springer (Daran Norris): * Roadbuster (John DiMaggio): * Rack'n'Ruin (Robin Aktin Downes): * Longarm (Tom Kane): * Kup (Troy Baker): * Rotorstorm (Travis Willingham): * Whirl (Phil Brown): * Topspin (Scott Menville): * Twin Twist (James Horan): * Pyro (J.B. Blanc): * Broadstorm (Will Firedle): * Sandstorm (Ron Perlman): Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): * Slug/Triceradon (Patrick Warburton): * Snarl (Sam Reigel): * Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): * Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): * Scorn (David Kaye): * Slash (Khary Payton): * Dinoking (Frank Welker): The combine form of all the Dinobots. Its only takes five or six or seven to combine into Dinoking. Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): * Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): * Breakaway (Anthony Padilla): * Slingshot (Bill Fagerbakke): * Fireflight (Ian Hecox): * Skydive/Terradive (Joshua Seth): * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combine form of the Aerialbots. Its take only five or six or seven to become Superion. Protectobots * Hot Spot/Hot Zone (Scott Adsit): * Streetwise/Streetstar/Streetsmart (Trevor Devall): * Blades (Parvesh Cheena): * Groove (Jeff Bennett): * First Aid (George Grant): * Rook (Logan Grove): * Heatrock (Darren Criss): * Skyfeather (Wally Wingert): * Defensor (Adrian Pasdar): Technobots * Scatershot (Marc Worden): * Strafe (Eric Loomis): * Lightspeed (Peter Jessop): * Afterburner (): * Nosecone (): * Computron (): Buildobots * Grapple (Nolan North): Maximals * Airazor (Elizabeth Daily): Decepticons The Nemesis Crew ' * Megatron (Frank Welker): * Shockwave (Corey Burton): * Starscream (Steven Blum): * Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): * Skywarp (Scott Whyte): * Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): ** Ravage (Frank Welker): ** Laserberk (John Kassir): ** Rumble (Scott Whyte): ** Frenzy (Tom Kenny): * Tankor (Tom Kane): * Bludgeon (Keith David): * Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): * Barricade (Jess Harnell): '''Additional Members ' * Slipstream (Jessica Straus): * Octane/Mega-Octane (André Sogliuzzo as Octane, Neil Kaplan as Mega-Octane): * Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): * Sxishot (David Solobov): * Oil Stick (Phil LaMarr): * Mindwipe (Robin Aktin Downes): * Fracture (Kevin Pollak): * Dropkick (Arnold Schwarzenegger): * Stockade (Bumper Robinson): '''Team Nemesis Prime * Nemesis Prime (Peter Cellun): An clone of Optimus Prime created by Shockwave to become the Ultimate Autobot Destroyer. But, during his first encounter with Optimus Prime. He destroy him. Than, Shockwave rebuild himm to become more powerful than ever. He have the same form as Optimus Prime but with Purple, Dark Red, and Gold. * T-Wrecks (Gregg Berger): An evil clone of Grimlock created by Shockwave and Nemesis Prime's second-in-command. He may be a little bit dumber than Grimlock, he is good friends both with Smokejumper and Wreckhead when they help him to be smart. He have the same form as Grimlock. * Shockpath (The Combine Voices of Corey Burton and Jamieson Price): An evil clone created by Shockwave used the DNA of himself and Warpath. He may act like a mad scientist who make weapons for his teammates, his something lazy and something insane. He have the same form as himself and Warpath which make him a triple changer. * Windstream (The Combine Voices of Kristy Wu and Jessica Straus): She is the only female member of Team Nemesis Prime who was created by Shockwave who used the combine DNA of both Windblade and Slipstream. She can be a lethal fighting machine and an expert survivalist, she suddenly have feeling for Thundercracker. She have the same forms as Windblade and Slipstream which make her a triple changer. 'Combaticons ' * Onslaught (Brad Davidorf): * Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): * Vortex (Dave Boat): * Brawl (Steven Ashton Frank): * Swindle (Fred Willard): * Burticus (Nolan North): 'Insecticons ' * Shrapnel/Shrapshot (Steven Blum): * Kickback (Liam O'Brien): * Bombshell/Hardshell (David Kaye): * Venom (James Horan): 'Stunticons ' * Motormaster/Motorbreath (Liam O'Brien): * Drag Strip (Eric Artell): * Dead End (David Kaye): * Breakdown/Break-Neck (Adam Bladwin): * Wildrider (Dave Boat): * Blackjack (Keith Silverstein): * Offroad (Seth McFarlane): * Menasor (James Arnold Taylor): 'Constructicons ' * Scrapper (Tom Kenny): * Mixmaser (Jeff Bennett): * Hook (Chris Patton): * Long Haul (Seth McFarlane): * Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): * Scavenger (Bumper Robinson): * Widelord (Jeff Bennett): * Gravedigger/Streamhammer (Christopher Swindle): * Sledge (Brian Jepson): * Devastator (Dave Boat): Terrorcons * Hun-Gurr (Steven Weber): * Rippersnapper (Scott McNeil): * Cutthroat (Matt Lanter): * Bolt (Tom Kenny): * Sinnertwin (Jeff Bennett): * Abominus (Fred Tatasciore): Predacons * Predaking (Peter Mensah): * Divebomb (John Kassir): * Tanturm (Dee Bradley Baker): * Razorclaw (Ben Diskin): Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:2018